Containers for food products often come packaged in plastic trays. One conventional type includes a thermoformed tray. Several conventional lidding materials are available for covering conventional food trays. Lidding materials may be metal foil, flexible plastic wrap or rigid plastic.
One such package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,054 is designed for containing breath films or other oral care strips in which the package includes a blister pack having a hinged flap which is resealable against the top surface of the blister pack. The package has a top surface which forms a flange around the perimeter opening of the tray compartment. Another package which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,886 shows a plastic tray with lid film which includes a sealing area around its perimeter which seals to a flange surface of the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,506 discloses another resealable container comprising a dispenser for moisture-impregnated articles such as moist tissues using a rigid plastic container with an opening formed in its top surface. A resealable label reseals the top opening.
In another prior dispensing package manufactured under the trade name RESEAL-IT, a thermoformed tray includes a lidding film affixed to an upper flange which encircles the opening of the tray. The lidding includes a die cut flap. A label larger than the flap opening is placed over the flap and spans completely across the lidding between but not onto the flange surfaces of the package. Thus, the label abuts the flange but does not extend onto the flange surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,493 discloses a reclosable dispenser packet. In one form, the packet includes a semi-rigid container which is thermo-formed or injection molded. A thin, flexible material such as vinyl film or aluminum foil is sealed to a flange of the container. An opening is cut into the flexible material. An adhesive flap is placed over the cut opening and seals with the container top so that the cut portion is permanently affixed to the adhesive flap as it is withdrawn from the top to expose the container opening.
There exists a need in the art for improved resealable containers suitable for containing food items.